Cubeta
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: Cuando la situacion es critica y parece que ya no puede empeorar, los portadores de los miraculous deciden hacer un ultimo ritual en caso de que algo salga mal: Poner sus ultimos deseos... en una cubeta. (Referencia a Expiration Date de TF2)


**_"Cubeta"_**

El Caos dominaba por completo la ciudad de Paris, sombras monstruosas destruían todo su paso sin ningún tipo de contemplación, mientras una risa maniática se escuchaba por todas las calles.

Lila Rossi había sido akumatizada, pero de alguna manera se había escapado del control de Hawkmoth y sus sentimonstruos enviados por Mayura se habían vueltos salvajes perdiendo todo enlace con la portadora del miraculous del Pavo Real.

Ahora con el poder de un Akuma y un Amok a su completa disposición, ha empezado a sembrar el terror en las calles de la ciudad en busca de los héroes para quitarles sus miraculous y usar sus poderes para beneficio propio.

Y si tenían peor suerte, descubriría el secreto del poder supremo y todo estaría condenado.  
Por eso, por increíble que parezca, Los villanos y los héroes de Paris habían decidido unir sus fuerzas para detener a la terrible villana que buscaba el fin para ambos bandos.

Cuando el caos inicio, el propio Hawkmoth junto a Mayura se alzaron para intentar detener a la "traidora", pero al ser superados en números fracasaron terriblemente.

Por lo que la propia Ladybug ante la situación, decidió formar una tregua con el villano para detener a Lila.

Sin embargo, el poder de esta villana era de niveles sumamente impresionantes y terroríficos, al poder crear ilusiones como Volpina y usar a su sentimonstruo (un criatura hecha de sombras que podía volver sus ilusiones realidad) para crear criaturas (sin consciencia, por suerte) que hacían todo lo que ella ordenaba.

Variaban desde enormes golems como Corazón de Piedra, hasta soldados pequeños pero letales como Riposte.

Ante la posibilidad del enorme fracaso, y la terrible probabilidad de que alguno muriera en el intento, todos los portadores se reunieron en un solo sitio para hacer algo que ninguno creyó que harían en sus vidas… una lista de últimos deseos…

Todos estaban en la azotea de un restaurante al exterior, ahora completamente abandonado al igual que todas las demás construcciones del área tras la evacuación.

El villano se puso solemnemente al frente de una mesa, mientras todos los demás estaban sentados, a pesar del gran número de héroes que Ladybug había reclutado, no se mostró ni un poco intimidado.

Eran bastantes en verdad, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Viperion, Ryuuko, King Monkey y Pegase.

Y por supuesto, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

El villano se alzó frente a todos los demás portadores con Mayura a su lado, no hacía falta mencionar las malas miradas que le dedicaban todos, especialmente Ryuuko y Chat Noir.

Y fue ahí cuando en la mesa, poso una cubeta.

**-Esto**–Dijo el hombre ante todos- **es una cubeta **

**-Por Dios…** -Dijo King Monkey con sorpresa-

**-Y hay mas** –Prosiguió el villano-

**-No…-**Dijo el héroe interrumpiendo de nuevo al hombre-

Los demás héroes lo miraron con algo de gracia al no saber si era sarcasmo o en verdad estaba tan sorprendido.

El villano simplemente lo ignoro y continúo.

-**Esta cubeta contiene los últimos deseos de todos los presentes**-Dijo Hawkmoth empezando a caminar lentamente alrededor de la mesa**\- Chat Noir** –Dijo llamando al héroe rubio-

Chat levanto la vista.

**-¿Juntaste todos los deseos, verdad?** –Pregunto el villano-

**-¡Claro!** –Dijo el héroe gatuno con inusual gracia-

**-Excelente, jóvenes sincronicen sus relojes de misión** –Dijo el hombre señalando unos relojes que había conseguido de una tienda abandonada que todos los héroes tenían-

Todos los relojes fueron cronometrados en 12 horas, que era el tiempo que decidieron darse para prepararse correctamente antes de enfrentarse a la villana.

Junto con el hecho de que el plan para derrotarla necesitaba que esta bajara la guardia cuando pasase suficiente tiempo.

**-Tenemos doce horas antes de la batalla final** –Empezó a decir el villano mientras empezó a caminar alrededor de los héroes- **Para la mayoría de las personas no hay tiempo siquiera… pero nosotros no somos la mayoría de las personas**-Dijo ahora con una retorcida sonrisa, los jóvenes empezaron a pensar que la situación estaba empezando a volver loco al villano- **¡Somos portadores de Miraculous!** –Dijo con voz envalentonada sorprendiendo a los presentes-** ¡Tenemos los recursos, la voluntad, para hacer que estas últimas horas cuenten!** –Dijo ahora volviéndose a ponerse frente a la cubeta- **El reloj está en marcha, jóvenes. Empecemos.**

Todos los presentes observaron como el villano sacaba una carta de la cubeta.

**-Nuestro primer deseo es de Chat Noir-**Dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa al imaginarse la cosa banal que podía pedir un joven como ese- **Él… me dibujo a mi siendo atropellado por un coche…-**Dijo el villano con sorpresa al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, excepto por Chat que ensancho su sonrisa y Ladybug que observo sorprendida a su compañero- **…Hay unas líneas que irradian de mi…**

**-Si, son líneas de olor** –Dijo el rubio riéndose- **Por eso el auto lo atropello, porque apesta**-Dijo el héroe dirigiéndose a sus compañeros-

**-Si ya veo** –Interrumpió el villano con molestia, mientras volvía a sacar otra carta con el nombre de Chat escrita en ella- **Aquí me dibuja a mi teniendo un encuentro sexual con una mariposa gigante**–Una risa se escuchó de parte del héroe gatuno, vuelve a sacar otra carta- **La mariposa gigante teniendo un encuentro sexual conmigo…** -Otra risa, otra carta- **Ambos relajándonos después del coito…**

Las mujeres del grupo escuchaban en shock y con algo de asco las descripciones de los dibujos de Chat, mientras los muchachos empezaron a reírse en silencio junto al rubio.

-**En el mismo dibujo estoy llorando mientras la mariposa irradia líneas de…-**El villano se hartó- **¡¿Alguien aquí además de Chat Noir puso una carta en la cubeta?!-**Explotó-

**-Clásico Chat…** -Dijo el héroe para sí mismo entre risas-

**-Fantástico-**Dijo el villano con fastidio- **Esto fue una enorme pérdida de mi tiempo…**

**-¡Todavía no has leído el mío!** –Dijo King Monkey levantándose con una pequeña carta en la mano-

**-¿Dice que quieres la cube…?**

**-¡SI!** –Afirmo alegremente el héroe-

Hawkmoth le deslizo el objeto por la mesa con un gesto de genuina molestia.

Todos los héroes se levantaron y se prepararon para retirarse momentáneamente.

**-¡Los veo a todos en el infierno!** –Grito el villano retirándose junto a una apenada Mayura mientras escuchaba las risas de Chat Noir y los reclamos de Ladybug hacia su compañero-

**_Otro one-shot de otra inspiración, esta vez del corto animado de Expiration Date, de Team Fortress 2, una joya olvidada en el tiempo y que merece su merecida memoria.  
PD: Este es un universo aparte del de Mario y compañía.  
Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto!  
See ya!_**


End file.
